


Power Shift

by Pbunny



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pbunny/pseuds/Pbunny
Summary: Unbeknownst to Sarah when she declared that Jareth had no power over her that it also extended to her brother Toby.  Only until his eighteenth birthday.  Once he reached that age the Goblin King could then again connect with him.  Jareth decides to use this to come in contact with Sarah.  This time he decided that when he gets her this time he will not let her go.
Relationships: Jareth/Sarah Williams
Kudos: 27





	Power Shift

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first writing that I have put up for public consumption since college. We are talking 25 years. I welcome all reviews, comments, and constructive criticisms, but please be kind. There are parts of this that I really like, but others I have reworked several times, and are still not completely happy with them. So if you find there are parts that sound forced or out of place your not alone. I may rework them again later.

**Power Shift**

Sarah Williams had her weekender bag open on her bed. The next day she was heading to her childhood home for a couple of days for a visit. She was absently tossing things on her bed to then folding and packing them into the bag. She looked down as her cell phone beeped letting her know a new text message had arrived.

**Hey loser u still coming tomorrow**

She didn’t have to look to see who it was from. Her brother still had a way with words. She rolled her eyes and typed a reply. 

**Yes I’m packing now**

Immediately the three dots appeared letting her know a reply was coming. She paused in her packing and waited.

**Good I need to talk 2 u. C ya Sar.**

Sarah sighed and tossed the phone back on the bed. Ok what is going on that Toby needs to talk. The last time that happened was a year ago when he thought his girlfriend was pregnant. It ended up being a false alarm, but that meant that Sara had to have a conversation that Toby really should have been having with their dad and his mom. 

Oh well. Sarah thought to herself. Once a surrogate parent always a surrogate parent. This is what happens when siblings with a large age gap are unusually close I guess. 

The ringing of her cell phone brought her out of her reverie. She grabbed the phone from the bed. She looked at it, smiled and flipped it open.

“Hey Ric.” She said “ Everything set up for tomorrow night?” 

“Yeah, just wanted to make sure that nothing has changed from the last time we talked.” The deep rumbling voice answered. “It’s gonna be you, Toby, and two of his friends right?” 

“Yep. Is Charlie going to be on the door? I just don’t want any of them getting hassled going in.” Sarah continued putting things from the bed into the bag. 

“Yeah. You are sure they are all eighteen right? And they know they’re not getting any alcohol. I don’t care if you’re celebrating Toby’s birthday or not.” 

“I wouldn’t do anything to put you in a bad spot. Toby’s birthday was Monday, and both of his friends had their birthdays recently. So we’re all good there. You saved us a spot in the VIP area?” Sarah couldn’t keep the laughter out of her voice.

“Hey I know my place doesn’t compare to what your used to in the city, but since you want local we’re pretty much it for a night out.” Ric was getting growly.

“Hey I’m not dissing you or your baby. I remember what it was like growing up there. Your place is literally the only club in town. Toby is insane about going. Even, if I have to go to play chaperone for Karen to allow him to go.” Sarah made a face. 

“You’re a good big sister.” She could hear the laughter in Ric’s voice. “See you tomorrow night Sarah.”

“Yeah later Ric.” The phone again was tossed onto the bed.

Sarah finished packing, and the rest of the night passed quietly. She ate dinner, watched a few shows on television, and slept. After waking, showering, and dressing she put her bag in her car and drove out of the city to her father and stepmother’s house. 

She pulled up to her childhood home and looked at the familiar colonial. How many days did she come home from school to this same sight? Sarah shook her head at how little had changed. Well how little the house had changed, the people inside had changed a great deal. While walking up the front walk with her bag over her shoulder, the door was flung open. Her brother Toby stood there in jeans and a red tee shirt, when she was close enough he grabbed her arm and pulled her into the house.

“Jesus Toby. Hello to you too. What’s wrong with you?” Sarah recovered from her stumble through the doorway.

“Hi Sar. Good to see you. I need to talk to you. Come up to my room.” The words came out in a quick staccato, before he turned and ran up the stairs.

Sarah shook her head. Clearly her brother had lost his mind. Maybe Karen knows what’s going on with him. She thought. She wandered into the kitchen knowing that she would be there. 

Karen was right where Sarah expected, working on Toby’s birthday cake for that night’s dessert. Sarah set her bag down on a chair, walked over and gave Karen a small hug. 

“Hi, Karen.” She said. “Toby seems a little worked up. Any idea of what’s going on?” Sarah tried to get a clue to what she would find when she went upstairs to talk to her brother.

“Worked up? No. Everything seems to be fine with him. Maybe he is just excited to see you. You know he loves when you come to visit. That mixed with his birthday, and you taking him out with you tonight that’s probably why he’s keyed up.” Karen said with an eye roll. “Now you promise you will keep an eye out for him tonight right. I know technically he is an adult, but he is still my baby.”

“Don’t worry Karen. The manager is a friend from high school, the bouncer is his brother, and I am bound to know a bunch of people there. He will be fine. I’ll bring him back in the same condition he leaves, I promise.” Sarah laughed. “Well I guess I’ll go up to my old room, dump my stuff, and see what the birthday boy wants to talk about.

Sarah walked upstairs and opened the door to her childhood room. It stopped being hers since she had moved out for good almost 12 years ago, and was now a guest room. Looking around she could still see the small twin canopy bed, shelved that housed her books and toys, everything just so. The only familiar thing in the room was her old vanity. Even though it didn’t fit the aesthetic Karen didn’t get rid of it or replace it. She dropped her weekender and her purse on the bed, and turned closing the door behind her. 

She walked across the hall past the bathroom to Toby’s shut door. She knocked and called out. “Hey Tobes. It’s me open up.” 

The door opened immediately. Toby nearly yanked his sister into his room. He quickly looked around the hall before closing and locking the door once again. He then turned to Sarah with a slightly panicked look on his face.

Sarah was looking around her brother’s room. He may be eighteen now but his room had not changed in the last few years. Clothes, clean or dirty was unclear, littered the floor, most horizontal surfaces were covered with a variety of things from books, models, papers, even empty plates and cups. The whole place smelled of eau de teenage boy. How does he function in here thought Sarah. And why hasn’t Karen trashed it out yet? She decided this was not her problem, and faced her brother.

“Ok Toby I’m here. What’s so important and so secretive? Rachel’s not pregnant is she? Christ Toby she still has a year of high school left. You graduate next month.” Sarah came out with the worst thing she could come up with.

“No way, Sarah. Not after what happened with Lauren last year.” He assured her. “I remember our talk. I promised you I wouldn’t let that happen again.” Toby sat on the bed and tossed a pile of stuff onto the floor and motioned for Sarah to join him. She did reluctantly. 

“Ok, I don’t know how to tell you this, but does insanity run in the family?” He asked. 

“Not that I know of, well except for Aunt Alice, but I think her is a personal choice.” Sarah said puzzled. “What is going on Toby?”

“Ok Sar. Ever since my birthday on Monday I have been having some really disturbing dreams.” Toby said quietly.

“No. Oh no. No way!” Sarah stood up. “I got to have the” remember to wear a rubber” conversation during the pregnancy scare. I’m not having this conversation with you too. Talk to dad, but I would have thought this would have come up years ago.” Sarah started for the door.

“No you dork. It’s not that. I’m serious Sarah. Sit down. I need to talk to someone about this, and I think you’re the only one I can talk to.” He pleaded with her to stay and listen.

The look on his face was what kept Sarah in the room. She walked back and gingerly sat back on the bed. She looked at her brother and raised an eyebrow.

“Ok here it is. For the last four nights I have been having variations of the same weird dream. And when I tell you you are going to want to lock me up in a rubber room. But I swear I am freaked out by this.”

“It’s ok Tobes. Whatever it is I’ll listen. That’s all I can promise until I hear about it, but I will listen and won’t make assumptions until you are done. Ok?” Sarah was more worried about the look on his face than what he said. As with most teenagers Toby was known to make something out of nothing. 

“It takes place somewhere else, I don’t know where. It’s all kinda dark. I’m in a room surrounded by creatures. And from the perspective, it looks like I’ve shrunk to just over a couple of feet tall. Everything around me except for the creatures looked gigantic. Most to the creatures were about the same size as me.” Toby started talking. 

“What do you mean creatures Toby?” Sarah asked a memory needled at her mind.

“You know not normal, they kinda looked like the stuffed animals you used to have. Beady eyes, hair or fur all over, lots of pointed teeth you know creatures.” Toby tried to make her understand.

Sarah nodded. “Ok. What were these things doing.” She asked.

“They were singing and dancing. Oh and chickens were running around. I told you it was weird.” 

“So for the last four nights you have been dreaming of dancing furry things, and chickens. Are you sure this isn’t a sex thing?” Sarah tried to joke about it. But inside her brain was moving in a direction she had not thought of in years.

“No. There were other things. And you were there. I was with the furry things and the chickens?” Sarah asked. Worried about where this was going. 

“No you were in the bubble.” Toby said emphatically. 

Sarah’s heart jumped into her mouth. “A Bubble?” She repeated. 

“Yeah, there were these big bubbles and when I looked at them I saw you in them. But you were like young like a teenager. It was kinda like looking in those snow globes mom used to have and put our pictures in. Only there weren’t pictures inside more like home movies. You were moving around in them.” I know this sounds crazy.

“What was I doing in these snow globes?” Sarah asked almost afraid to hear the answer.

“Oh, weird stuff. In one you were walking around making arrows on the ground with your lipstick. In another you were in the dark looking around all I could see was your face. Still another had you dancing around in a white dress kind of a cross between a prom gown on steroids and a wedding dress.” His pleading look at his sister to believe him was met with a worried on from her. 

“Did you see any actual people besides you and me there? Or were there just make believe creatures and animals?” Please let it just be the goblins and animals she silently pleaded.

“Yeah there was this older guy there. Glam rock hairdo that must have used an entire can of Aqua Net, make up, funky clothes. You know the whole deal. He would fit in great at an eighties themed party.” Toby tried to lighten the mood.

Oh shit…oh shit…oh shit thought Sarah. What is the Goblin King doing in Toby’s dreams? He was a baby, not even two, when he was wished away. Sarah tried to pull herself together, Toby seemed confused about what he saw, maybe he didn’t know what his dream was about.

“Wow Tobe. That’s weird stuff to dream. You never saw anything like that before, you know like on tv? You weren’t watching like retro music videos or something that would cause these.” Sarah asked almost hopefully.

“Why would I do something lame like that. I don’t listen to your boomer music.” Toby tried to look insulted at the thought.

“Hey you came to me.” Sarah laughed at his expression. “I wouldn’t read too much into it. Maybe you missed me.” Sarah hoped Toby would let it go as quickly.

The rest of the evening passed uneventfully. Karen worked on dinner in the kitchen refusing offers of help, and told Sarah and Toby to have fun hanging out together. Sarah and Toby hung out watching tv and snacking in the family room. Her dad came home and greeted her warmly. It felt good to be back.

Toby’s “birthday” dinner was enjoyable. Sarah enjoyed talking to Toby. Hearing about the end of school stuff and his graduation plans. She told the family about the bookstore she managed, and things she was doing in the city. Robert Williams talked about finally retiring from the law firm, but he had been saying that for years.

Over cake and ice-cream Karen finally brought up their plans for the evening. Sarah was taking Toby out to the only club in the small town. They would be meeting two of his friends there. It had a strict eighteen and over admission policy. It was a rite of passage that every teen in town went as soon as they turned eighteen. Even though Toby had turned eighteen on Monday Karen, forever overprotective of her only baby, would only let him go if Sarah would go with. Sarah thought it was a little over the top, but they both knew that if they argued Toby would not be able to go at all.

“It will be great.” Sarah assured her. “Ric manages the place now, you remember him we used to hand out in high school, and his brother is on the door tonight. We have table in the VIP area so he will feel special.” Sarah hedged. She did not also say that that would give less people access to their table and therefore their drinks. If Karen even thought one of their drinks would get spiked she would lock him in his room.

“You will make sure he doesn’t get served alcohol that is one of the reasons I want you there Sarah.” Karen started going over his list of concerns. 

“Karen they mark the under age kids at the door. Anyone that would try to buy it for them will get kicked out and banned. This is the only place to go to in this town so no one wants that. Ric knows we are coming and will keep an eye out too. Come on let’s let the kid have a little fun tonight.” Sarah worked to assure her stepmother.

“Just remember Sarah dear you may be too old for a curfew, but Toby is not. Home by one and no later.” Toby rolled his eyes, but Sarah assured her that they would be home by that time.

After the dishes were cleared, and the dining room was straightened Sarah and Toby went upstairs to get ready. After changing her clothes, Sarah grabbed her mini purse. It was just big enough for her driver’s license, credit card, phone, and lipstick. She liked that it zipped securely and she could wear it cross body and keep it with her hands free even when she was dancing. She waited downstairs for Toby. He was in a pair of tight jeans and a black t-shirt. His hair was brushed in a messy style that fell over his eye.

The club was close, the town was so small that everything was close, so they decided to walk. As they passed her car she unzipped and stepped out of her skirt. Underneath the tank top that she was wearing turned out to be a tight mini dress. 

“Good thing mom didn’t see that. She would figure you weren’t the best chaperone for me, and dad would lock you in your old room.” He laughed.

“That’s why I waited until we were out the door. Let’s go kid.” Sarah started walking down the street toward the alley that would take them to Main Street.

As they neared the front of the club Sarah saw Toby’s friends waiting for them. “There are the other two stooges.” She said. This earned a glare from her brother. 

“Cut it out Sar.” Toby hissed. “Hey guys” he waved to his friends.

Mike and Tommy walked over to the pair. Tommy’s eyes drifted over Sarah’s body from the thigh high boots, over the tight mini dress, to the soft curls hanging down her back.

“Damn Sarah, you are so hot.” He was nearly drooling.

“Down boy.” Sarah told Tommy. “Give it up Tommy I used to babysit you.” Sarah cuffed him on the shoulder. “Let’s go in.” She told the boys.

Sarah led the group into the club. The boys held their ID’s out gleefully. Sarah shook her head. She had a hard time remembering when proving adulthood was exciting. 

Jareth looked into a crystal ball watching the group enter the club. “Well well.” He said quietly to himself. “There you are precious. What are you up to hmmm?”

It had been four days since he was able to once again have contact with the Williams siblings. The whole thing had been a complete shock to him. Ever since Sarah had said those six hateful words he had been completely cut off from her and her brother. He had tried to see them both from the Underground through the crystals, and by going above in his owl form. No matter how he tried both of the siblings were blocked from him.

Jareth had looked into why this was, no mortal had ever been blocked from him when he wished to see them. Since Sarah had been the first to beat his Labyrinth the words she spoke took all his power where she was concerned. He could not use magic to see her and he could not go to her unless he was called. Since she bested him this declaration of lack of power extended to her brother that she won back. That is until young Toby reached the age of adulthood. Then Sarah’s protection over him would end. 

It had been a shock when Jareth’s mind had drifted to Sarah and by extension Toby, he continued to think of her more often than he liked or would ever admit to, a crystal appeared in his hand. Inside he saw a blond haired blue eyed young man walking down the hall lined with lockers. It took a while of shocked staring for him to realize that he was looking at Toby Williams all grown up.

Over the last four days he often watched Toby through his crystals. Try as he might Sarah was still hidden from him. That is until tonight. Toby was finally with his sister. Now that they were together he would be able to finally get to her though him. Jareth threw the crystal into the air where it vanished. This was a chance he could not pass up.

Jareth walked toward the large open windows in the throne room. He leaped out of one and instantly transformed into a large white and brown barn owl. Flapping his wings effortlessly he rode the currents between worlds. Now that he could feel the connection with Toby zeroing in on the location was simple. He landed in an empty ally not far from the club instantly changing back.

With a thought and a wave of his hand he glamored himself to look like a human. His hair was tamed and pulled back held in place with a leather strap. Dark washed tight jeans, and black silk shirt the first three buttons undone and untucked, and his black boots. He walked into the club wincing at the loud techno music that was playing. After his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting he began searching for his prey.

It did not take long to find her. She was on the dance floor, and he was glad for the bar being so close. He grabbed the edge of the bar with his right hand to steady himself. Seeing her in the crystal did nothing to prepare him for seeing her in person in that scrap of material masquerading as a dress. His eyes traveled over her form as twisted and moved to the music. The dress ended just a few inches below her ass leaving most of her legs bare, the tight top of the dress showed her breasts to their best advantage. With her hair in loose waves seemed to float as she moved. She looked good and she knew it, he could tell by the confidence she showed as she danced. His cock twitched just looking at her. He bit back a groan.

“What can I get you.” The bartender asked. Jareth’s eyes never left Sarah on the dance floor.

“Whisky. Neat.” Jareth answered in almost a snarl. He downed the drink when it was delivered. He put money on the bar, and began moving toward the dance floor. He continued watching Sarah dancing and realize while she did not seem to have one particular partner that she was dancing with several men made their intentions known. Several grabbed at her hips or waist, one actually grabbed her ass. Jareth would happily torn his arms off. 

He didn’t have time to consider the sudden possessive thoughts where Sarah was concerned. He was propelled only by the thought of getting to her, and laying claim to her. As he neared her on the floor the music changed to a slower song with a strong beat. He came up behind her, and stared down the other men that thought to put hands on her. None challenged him. He placed his hands on her hips and drew her back against him. 

She allowed him to draw her to him without turning around. Together they moved to the beat. Jareth loved the feel of her hips under his hands. The way the sway of those hips brought her ass brushing his. With each touch he could feel himself getting harder. Not being able to resist anymore he leaned down and pressed an open mouthed kiss against the side of her neck. 

Sarah loved dancing. True the club didn’t compare to some of the places she went to with her friends in the city, but the dance floor was a good size, they had a great sound system, and the two bars kept the alcohol flowing. After setting up at their table in the VIP section, turning down Tommy’s invitation to dance, and warning Toby not to do anything that would jeopardize his relationship with his girlfriend, she headed to the dance floor.

As she lost herself in the music one song leading into another she danced with several people and no one at the same time. She let the music carry her. She felt men spin her to them by an arm or put their hands on her waist or hips and move with her. Soon though she would move from their grasp and continue moving around the floor.

The music turned slower, and just as she was about to make her way back to the table to check on the stooges, she felt herself being pulled against a hard chest an hips. For some reason she didn’t have the need to spin away. They moved together like they had been partners for years. Something felt right about dancing with this stranger. She was just contemplating turning to face this mystery man when she felt his lips and tongue on the side of her neck. The kiss wrung a sigh from her lips. As his lips left her neck she spun around and found herself staring into a pair of piercing blue eyes, eyes that had haunted her dreams for almost two decades.

Sarah’s eyes widened at the sight of the last person she expected to see that night. She did the only thing she could think of. She turned to run. The number of bodies on the dance floor and the height of the heal on her sandals hindered her get away. Jareth easily caught her arm. He held firm to her as she attempted to pull it from his grasp.

“Sarah” he growled. “Come with me. I promise no harm shall come to you.” He walked her off the dance floor. He lead her to a door hidden along a wall, and she found herself in an empty storage room. 

“Jareth what the fuck? Why are you here? What do you want? If your after Toby you can’t have him.” She spit the words out with bravado, but Jareth saw true fear in her eyes.

“Toby…Toby…Toby…Sarah I can assure you I have no interest in your brother. I have more than enough goblins to deal with why would I want to add a human teenager to that. Wouldn’t that just be redundant?” He looked down at her.

“As to why I am here I thought I made that obvious I came for you. As charming as this establishment is, it would not be my choice of where to spend my evening. Of course feeling your body rubbing against mine puts points in its favor.“ He chuckled.

Sarah raised her arm to slap him and he easily caught her wrist. He used her swinging momentum to swing her around and bring her back up against her chest. He moved her hair away from her neck and lowered his mouth to her neck once more.

“Now, now Sarah” He breathed in her ear, as he slid his tongue around the shell of her ear. “I’d hate to have to…restrain you…but maybe that is what you want hmmm.” 

The voice was a low growl that caused her body to unconsciously react. She felt her nipples harden and moisture start to drip from her core.

“No word from you for almost 20 years. Not a crystal, not even an owl feather. Now you show up and start molesting me in a dance club. What is wrong with you?” She hissed hoping to disguise her rising desire.

Bringing his nose close to her skin he gave a deep sniff. And turned her around to face him. She saw his nostrils flare and a slow grin spread across his face showing his pointed teeth. A feral came into his eyes. Shit thought Sarah, as the look caused the drip to increase. She shifted her eyes darted around trying to find a way out. Slowly she started backing away from the man in front of her.

“Sarah you were the cause of my silence. You were the one to take my power where you are concerned. If you desired my presence you needed only to call for me.” Jareth match her footsteps looking very much like a predator waiting to pounce.

“So how are you here now? I never called for you.” Sarah sputtered indignantly as she continued backing up, the wall behind her stopping her progress. 

“Oh Sarah I know you did not call. Your words still kept you from me, your delightful brother however, his protection only extended until he reached the age of maturity. I believe that would be eighteen. And if recent developments are any indication that must have happened within the last few days.” He looked down at her with the same feral smile. 

“So you are after Toby. You can’t have him. I won’t let you.” Sarah protested.

“Yes, yes I know. I won, you lost, it’s not fair.” He said in a high pitched mocking voice. “Sarah I assure you I have little to no interest in your brother, except as a conduit to you. You see once your protection over him was terminated I was able to see him go to him. And tonight I saw that he was with you. Now that I have you, I won’t let you go again.” His commanding voice and the possessive look in his eye told her he meant it. This left her with a mixture of fear and desire.

“Then that changes nothing. You still have no po..” He silenced her by grabbing either side of her face and kissing her. As Sarah felt his lips on hers she moaned. This was all the invitation Jareth needed as he slid his tongue into her mouth. Sarah’s mind told her to fight, to bite his tongue, to do something, but her body was in the control of her libido at this time and refused all orders. She felt his tongue slide along hers in a soft thrusting motion, a blatant imitation to what he wanted to do with her.

Sarah finally was able to break free of Jareth’s kiss. “Let me go. I did not call you. I want nothing to do with you.” She spat out.

“Oh Precious, you may not have called me here, but you definitely want me.” He leaned into her pushing her arousal against her. The groan she tried to bite back as well as the smell of her arousal at the feel was not lost on Jareth. “Anyway now that I have you I will not let you go again. If you run little rabbit I may have to take a closer interest in your brother. I don’t think you will be able to abandon him forever to avoid me.” By the look in her eye he knew he had her.

“What do you want?” She knew but felt she needed to go through the motions.

“I want you Precious. That’s all I’ve ever wanted. And from what I can feel, what I can smell you want me just as much. Now that we have established that we both want the same things let’s continue somewhere more intimate.” He grinned down at her.

“We’ve established nothing Jareth. And I am not going anywhere with you. I promised I would look out for Toby tonight, that I would see him safely home before his curfew. So sorry I’m staying.” She almost stamped her foot, but stopped before it happened. Why being with him made her feel like a petulant teenager again.

“Oh is that all.” Jareth waved his hand. “Now that that is settled we will be off.” With that he grabbed her, pulled her close, and the world fell away.

When she felt solid ground under her feet she opened her eyes and took in the room around her. It was a beautiful room. A large fireplace took up almost a whole wall, with a small table and two comfortable chairs and a chaise lounge in front of it. Large windows flanked either side of the fireplace. Heavy curtains in gold and black covered them. A large wardrobe was on another wall. As she turned she saw that behind her was the largest bed she had ever seen. It was covered with a spread colored the same gold and black. His chambers Sarah groaned in her head. His chambers her libido gleefully cheered doing a sexy shimmy dance.

“Why are we here? Take me back right now Jareth damn it!” She yelled.

“Calm down Precious. And I will certainly not be taking you back, at least not yet, and possibly not for a while.” Jareth’s tone was calm and serious.

“Jareth I told you I was responsible for Toby. I need to get back and make sure he gets home or Karen will kill me. Now take me back.” She tried to sound authoritative, even though she knew that forcing him to do anything was a long shot at best.

“You said that you wouldn’t leave because you needed to see young Tobias home before the curfew set by his mother. He is home and I assume it is before the required time. So now you are free to spend time with me.” He looked quite pleased with himself.

“What do you mean he is home? How did he get home?” Then she looked at him and sighed already knowing the answer. 

“Magic darling, but knowing you as I do you will require proof.” He produced a crystal and rolled it around his hand. “Show me the boy.” He commanded. As they looked into the crystal a vision of Toby tucked into his bed asleep in his room came into focus. Jareth tossed the crystal into the air where it vanished. 

“Now darling, where were we?” Jareth swooped down and captured her lips with his. Sarah fought herself not to kiss him back, but Jareth’s skillful lips on hers ended the fight quickly. “Why fight what we both want Precious?” Jareth asked when the kiss was broken, as he backed her towards the bed.

“This means nothing Jareth. It’s just sex. I may want you, but I don’t want to want you.” Sarah growled at him.

“Believe what you want Sarah. You will stop lying to yourself eventually. But I will take what I can get at this point. I told you now that I have you I will not let you go again.” With that Jareth took her lips in another crushing kiss. 

Hands started roaming. He slid his down the length of her body to the bottom of the mini dress. He pulled it off her body in one fluid motion, leaving her clad only in a black thong and the strappy high heeled sandals. Jareth picked her up, and placed her on the bed. One by one he removed her shoes dropping them beside the bed. 

With a wave of his hand his clothing disappeared. He climbed onto the bed and began crawling toward her. He kissed her and he finally felt Sarah surrender to the kiss. Her mouth opened and Jareth slid his tongue inside. As the kiss continued their tongues battled for dominance. Sarah’s arms came up and she gripped his shoulders and then slid them into his hair. 

Jareth’s mouth left her lips and he kissed across her jaw to her neck. He moved over her neck giving open mouth kisses. Sucking hard and scraping with his teeth. She moaned under him, moving against him looking for friction as her core continued to drip. He laughed as he felt the heat and moisture coming from her. 

“Eagar are we darling. Not so fast. Now that I have you I intend to savor you.” With that he took his tongue and licked her from the hollow of her throat up to her chin. The moan that came from Sarah was music to his ears. “That’s right darling I want to hear you.”

He continued to lick and kiss his way down her trembling body. He licked a stripe between her breasts. Moving over he took the nipple of the one on the left into his mouth, suckling it and nipping it with his sharp teeth. Sarah grabbed his head and held him as wordless cries erupted from her lips. While he was suckling he used his hand to pay homage to its twin on the right. He held the breast in his hand gripping and squeezing it. Taking the nipple between his thumb and forefinger her pulled and teased it into a hard point. Suddenly he lifted his head from one to descend onto the other, giving that nipple the same attention.

“Jareth” She breathed, a pleading note in her breathy voice. Jareth lifted his head up and grinned at the tone. He then moved down kissing her stomach, taking time to dip his tongue in and out of her navel. He gripped her shifting legs and pulled them apart. As he slid down between her thighs he looked up her body. He then buried his nose into her muff and took a deep sniff. 

“Jareth” he heard that breathy moan again, and growled. He took the flat of his tongue and licked. “Jareth!” she moaned louder. She reached down and tried to hold his head, as his hands kept her legs spread wide apart.

Using his fingers he parted her soaking wet folds. With his tongue he drove into her. This time when she said his name it came as a scream. Jareth pulled his head back and looked at her. “That’s it darling scream for me. I want to hear you screaming my name as you cum.” With that Jareth continued to lap at the fluids from her. He took a finger and slid it deep inside her. He felt her tight channel grabbing and pulling his finger in deeper. Another finger joined the first and he began thrusting them in and out of her in a steady pace. He put his lips to her clit and sucked as he worked her. 

Her breaths became pants. Wordless cries fell from her lips. The tortured sounds spurred him on. A third finger joined the other two, and he quickened the pace of his fingers as they moved in and out of her. He also sucked harder on the rock hard nub. His name came out as a cry as her orgasm hit her. Jareth continued thrusting well after the tremors ceased. Gently he licked her clean. He then kissed his way back up her body to her lips.

Sarah looked up at him she then wrapped her legs around him and twisted. Catching Jareth off guard he did not know what hit him until he found their positions switched and he was looking up at her with his back against the mattress. She smiled at the shocked look on his face. 

Sarah took advantage of his distracted state and started explorations of her own. She peppered kisses over his cheek to his ear. She used her tongue to trace the outside of his ear. With the human glamor gone she could see the point at the top. He shuddered and moaned, his hips thrusting up as her tongue traced the point and she slightly sucked on it.

“Liked that did you?” She chuckled. His reaction emboldened her to continue her exploration. She kissed down his neck. Reciprocating with love bites of her own matching the ones that he gave her earlier as bit and sucked the words Jareth moaned were in a language that Sarah could not understand. 

She knew he could easily flip her back and take control, but he continued to let her take charge for now. Sarah moved down to his chest. Licking and pinching his flat nipples. This led to a hiss and another litany of words of that unknown language. She chuckled as she continued to move lower. She moved over the flat plane of his stomach. Suddenly she found herself facing his cock. It rose proudly up against his stomach. Flushed red and quivering. 

She took the flat of her tongue and licked it from base to tip. She then opened her mouth and took the head inside closing her lips around it. She began sucking as she stroked below with her hand. He moaned reached down and grabbed her head on either side. He used the grip to guide her head, moving her up and down along his length. 

“Yes like that, Precious. Suck me take me all in.” He moaned as she slid as much of his length as she could into her mouth feeling him hit the back of her throat. She could feel his cock twitching inside her mouth as she moved her tongue around him. Suddenly he grabbed her head and yanked her off of him. In one motion he pulled her mouth up to his in a searing kiss and twisted her back underneath him.

“Enough Precious,” he growled “When I come I want into to be buried deep inside your hot wet pussy.” With a single hard thrust he drove himself into her. Sarah gasped as she was stretched by his rock hard length. He stilled letting her become accustomed to his size. Then her hips started to move against him urging him to start thrusting. 

Jareth started a slow measured pace, almost leaving her body only to drive back in. With each thrust he made Sarah moaned and cried urging him on. Sarah wrapped her legs around his waist and squeezed him deeper within. Jareth quickened his pace driving into her harder as his need built.

“Faster” she moaned “harder, please Jareth.” She cried out. The word please combined with his name broke something inside Jareth. He began pounding into her at a furious pace. He worried about hurting her, but she continued crying his name louder until with a broken scream he sent her over the edge. Jareth continued pounding her until he stiffened inside her and spilled his seed deep within her. 

When Sarah awoke light was coming in the room through the windows across the room. She was very aware that she was naked, also that she was very alone in the overly large bed. Turning her head Sarah looked around the room. On the small table beside her side of the bed was a single long steamed red rose and a note. The note was written in bold script that she knew came from Jareth. The words were simple…Welcome home Precious

Sarah dropped back on the pillow. Oh shit she thought to herself, what did I do.


End file.
